


FOOL ME ONCE

by Axerys



Category: B.A.P, Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Gangs, Gun Violence, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axerys/pseuds/Axerys
Summary: She had one mission; getting close to Kim Taehyung, the son of one of the most important diplomats in the government of the country for information and blackmail purposes.Hana's life had never been that easy; not that her victim's ones were better.Raised by the most influential mafia in South Korea, murder, thief and betrayal were her everyday life, what she had grown used to, and her next target wouldn't wait long to witness that chaos unfolding unexpectedly right before his eyes.But what happens when she discovers that things don't always go according to the plan and that there's more to this than meets the eye?Will she grow feelings for they prey?Will things change?But what happens when she discovers that things aren't as easy as she thought they would be and that there's more to this than meets the eye? Will she grow feelings for they prey? Will things change?You can also find this story in Wattpad ( https://www.wattpad.com/story/171842444-fool-me-once-bts )





	1. Bullets

"Please! I beg you!"

In a dark alley, barely lit by an old and almost broken streetlight, a man pleaded desperately. If anyone had passed by, they could only have been able to distinguish the complete horror starting to sink in his face, as he tried to get as far as possible from a figure dressed in all black.

There in the middle of the road, with a bored expression on her half covered face, she watched as he kept moving backwards in fear until his back collapsed with the cold wall.

«Man, believe me, it's not like I want your dirty blood staining my clothes...» Hana thought, after taking a drag on her cigarette, hands cold due to the freezing snow falling from the sky.

"I told you guys everything I knew"

"Well, you're not wrong there..." she confirmed "However, we were not the only ones you opened that ugly mouth of yours to, right?"

"P-please! I had no other option, forgive me" tears were starting to flow out of his eyes, little sobs threatening to escape his lips.

Hana couldn't care less. She was ordered to erase the problem, which was now, by the way, on his knees, as if praying to some forgotten deity living up in the sky.

«There is no religion that'll save you, no matter how long your knees are on the floor» she scoffed mentally. The view was quite pathetic.

"I hate delays" she stated, groaning at the man's blabbering.

She also hated rats.

Funny, he was one. The man had sold them some juicy info of the drug transactions and internal organization of another Seoul gang, Shurima. A gang of which he had formerly been a member of.

She had been following him for a while cause in those documents were also files that could be linked to her own people, and even if he vowed that the data he had given them was the original and that there had been no copies, they knew better.

Now here she was, knowing beforehand that this would happen.

"Listen, I'm not in the mood for chit chat, I never am. So how about we go straight to the point and you tell me who you sent that info to, mm?" As the man wouldn't open his mouth, she continued.

"Look... it's been a while since I last took this beauty out..." Hana said, showing off her black gun, an all black APX Beretta, "And she seems as excited as I am. You probably wouldn't like it if I were to accidentally fire a bullet in that area you call a dick, am I right?"

"L-lee Joon Hyuk, he works for the Security minister!" he quickly said "They had been investigating Shurima for a long time in order to incriminate them in the sales of ketamine in Daegu..."

«Bingo! Of course, nothing gets them talking faster than threatening their little dicks...» She giggled softly.

"Did you talk to anyone other than us or that government dog?"

"N-no, I didn't, I just wanted some money!"

At this point she knew she wouldn't get anything else of value from him, the man probably ran out of cocaine and thought the best way to get it would be stealing some important documents and selling them to anyone who would offer him some money to get what he wanted.

"Thank you so much for your cooperation..."

A loud bang could be heard as the young woman fired the gun, one single bullet collapsing with the man's forehead as he dropped with a silent gasp on the icy floor.

"One less lonely bullet" she said to no one in particular.

Now she just had to take care of one more problem.

«God, I hate working extra hours...»

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hana drove through the city streets on her not so discreet black and red Harley, exceeding long ago the speed limit even though she was not in a hurry. She liked the feeling of the wind, making her long and black hair swing freely against the fabric of her leather jacket and into the air.

She didn't bother to put a helmet on, the snow barely falling from the night sky now; not that it mattered to her anyways.

The weight of the gun resting on her right side, now partially diminished after 1 more shot was fired, reminded her of the latest events. «Two less lonely bullets» she thought. She liked that number. There was something romantic about two, it had a pair, a soulmate. It wasn't lonely, like the number 1. She had decided bullets shouldn't feel that way either.

She was done for the day, a long one, she would venture to say. Joon Hyuk had been by far more problematic than the rat. The blood stains painting her blue and now red skinny jeans proved her right.

«This won't go away easily... God damn it! They were my favorites» she groaned.

He surprised her by putting up a fight. Maybe she had appraised his tiny attempts to survive due to her own crushed expectations on the first man, being himself a former gang member. She definitely had not liked the scene of him sobbing like a little kid who just lost a toy in the kindergarten. She didn't complain though.

«Less work, I guess», she said to herself.

She could partly understand the reason behind his behavior. He had known all along who she was, hence why the terror in his face. Coming from Kinkou, the most influential and feared gang of the country, she wasn't just another pawn of the organization. The name of Hana was followed by a big reputation (not a good one, without a doubt), and lots of rumors.

As one of the youngest members, sitting at just 21 years old, she had slowly and steadily made a name for herself. With the face of an angel and brains of a demon, people couldn't avoid falling for her delicate traits as she wove a spider net in which they slowly and hopelessly got tangled.

It's not like she wanted to end someone's life, she didn't find any pleasure in that. Hana just did her job, fairly good too.

She was indebted to her people, the only ones worth her time and thoughts. They had helped her when no one was there, when her parents were roaming the streets looking for the next bottle of gin, or whatever they could find to put into their blood streams, forgetting about the 8 year old daughter they had waiting at home.

She didn't hate them, she didn't waste time like that. Those memories were placed in a little box she had hidden in a far away place of her brain, as well as most of the things she had to do on a daily basis. She had learnt to live with all of this, the nightmares-filled nights long gone.

To be fair, it was not everyday that she would have to do the dirty job. Sometimes she would only give off warnings, threaten a lot of dickheads or run some errands (drug related, of course). Some other days she would stay in the base going over some files or doing nothing at all, and those were the days when she would find she missed the action, so she didn't complain when her boss gave her a packed week of work.

They knew they could trust her, she had been with them for almost 13 years now, they were family, her only one. They had teached her everything she knew, from all types of martial arts, self defence (and offence, of course) moves to the most boring knowledge of mathematics and biology.

How had she hated those long nights, studying biology terms and maths formulas... Even if she was good at them, she wouldn't have wished for that kind of torture to anybody, not even her worst enemy.

«My targets are lucky, there's nothing worse than having to study those books, I swear»

Lost in her thoughts, she didnt't realize she was almost reaching her destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> It's my first time writing (or trying to haha ) and english is not my first language, so please be kind T.T  
> Btw, the names of the gangs are based on the lore of League of Legends, I just couldn't come up with cool names on my own, sorry xD  
> Have a nice day :D
> 
> (New characters are coming next chapter ;) )


	2. Warmth

Hana brightened up as she finally spotted the surroundings of the mansion. It was a long road from the outskirts of town to where the major building was located. «Couldn't they have decided on another place to die? One that was a little closer at least?» she asked herself. «Or maybe Ji Yong could have built a fucking palace somewhere else.»

And as much as Hana hated to admit it right now, her boss had an exquisite taste in everything that had to do with art and architecture (that was, of course, if the art part included the many ways to torture someone that he had taught Hana over the years).

She just didn't understand why he thought a grand mansion in one of the wealthiest areas of Seoul was the best way to go unnoticed.

The house was partly hidden between a vast area of trees and other forms of nature. Some of them lay without leaves due to the cold, the winter having something to do with it. Even so, the snowflakes that threatened to cover the ground and all the left leafs shaped a beautiful scenery.

A long road delimited by oaks gave way to the entrance of the flamboyant building, a two-story mansion that was way too modern and new on its own, but that melted surprisingly well with the landscape. Glass walls accompanied by other wood and black granite ones built the place that for more than half of her life she had called home.

It was eccentric, but she loved every part of it.

Arriving at the gates of the mansion, she heard Lee, the butler, talking to her throught the intercome.

"Hana, oh my god! How can you go out dressed like that? You're gonna freeze to death one day, I swear."

The concern in the voice of the old man was quite endearing, Hana thought.

"Then open the doors already so I don't catch a cold" she joked.

He wasted no time and rapidly let her in, closing the gates shortly after. She got off the Harley and parked it in her designed garage spot, in fear of the snow later attacking her precious baby Quinn, as she called the motorbike.

The lavish entry hall of the house welcomed her as she went in, finally starting to feel a bit warm. She had been out in the cold too many hours, she decided. «Maybe next time I should go for a longer coat, and not a leather jacket...»

She quickly dismissed those thoughts, «Fuck it, If I'm gonna be the last thing they see before they die, I should at least be kind and make the view pleasing to the eyes»

"Hey."

Hana's thoughts were interrupted as a deep voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Hi, Yongguk" she said, a smile on her face.

"Long day?" he asked, watching her silently.

"Man, don't even get me started... this guy nearly peed his pants right in front of me. His face was priceless."

"I bet you threatened his dick."

"You know me too well, Guk."

"You know damn well I do" he smirked at her. Hana decided to ignore that last comment for now, a little bit of that missing heat crawling into her face. "Are you looking for big boy?"

"Yeah, I have to inform him of todays's events."

"Well, he's upstairs with Seung-hyun." after a long pause he added "And I will be in my room as well. You know the password if you need me." He brushed back his nearly long black hair and winked, leaving Hana with a little smile on her lips.

"You don't let me forget it..."

Yongguk and Hana had known each other since she entered the Kinkou gang at the age of 8, him only being 2 years older. The former head of the clan, Ji yong's father, had put them to train together, as they were the youngest members and needed a lot of guidance.

The first years were rough, Hana's stubbornness and Yongguk's competitiveness made them clash a lot. Over time Yongguk had learned to respect her, accepting that sometimes she could do things better than him and that they needed to work together.

Hana gradually had started to open up to him as well, both realizing that what they missed the most was a friend, someone they could rely on.

That friendship had later lead up to them being not only the best friends, but each other first times (and all the rest). However, they didn't want to risk anything, being friends and family came before anything. Hana liked how things were right now.

She went up the marble stairs until she reached his boss' office. Knocking on his door, she waited a few seconds and then proceeded to step into the large room.

"Here comes my favorite girl. How did it go, love?" A firm but tender voice greeted her.

She saw Ji Yong (known as G-Dragon) sitting on a leather couch next to Seung-hyun. The blonde and eccentric looking guy had become the new boss of the Kinkou gang after his dad had passed away 4 years ago. His brains and ability to keep a cool head paired with his best friend Seung Hyun's brutality and tactical skills made them the most feared duo of the mafia world.

They were practically her big brothers. They both had raised and trained Hana during all these years.

"You just say that because I'm the only girl here." she jokingly pouted at him.

"How could you say that? I'm offended" he said as he faked a sad face. A tall figure and the most intimidating man Hana knew, Seung-Hyun (or T.O.P, as many called him), laughed quietly in the back.

"Well, I guess knowing that the rat is now not a problem will help to lighten up your mood, boss." Hana said proudly.

He smiled. "I expected nothing less from you babygirl."

He watched as Hana then put on a worried expression. Sensing something was wrong, he continued. "But I guess that's not all."

"Well, I did face a little problem. He admitted he had given those documents to a man working for the Security minister. His name was Joon Hyuk."

"Joon Hyuk!?" asked Seung Hyun. He was not someone to express bewilderment at little things, so Hana was surprised to see him acting like that.

"Wasn't he the guy that worked for Shurima in the Daegu district?" "What the fuck, a snitch?" he looked at Ji Yong.

The room suddenly went silent. G-Dragon got up and went to sit on the chair behind his mahogany wooden desk. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand, seemingly deep in thought.

After a while, he finally looked up to them.

"I guess the new minister has decided to make a move... and we shouldn't wait too long to make ours, am I wrong?" he smirked.

«After all, If he has gone as far as to infiltrate his people into the second most important mafia of Seoul, nothing prevents us from being next.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the boys are coming very soon :)


	3. Consequences

A handful of mischievous light rays had begun to sneak through the half covered glass wall of the spacious room, stroking Hana's skin along their path. The sun had decided to get up that morning too early for some people.

The young girl tried to open her eyes to no avail, everything too bright, everything too soon.  
In her weak attempt to stretch, she felt something brushing her leg. After a few moments of confusion, she calmed down.

The figure of Yongguk resting placidly on the other side of the big bed made her realize she had again spent the night in his room. «This is happening too often...»

Trying not to wake him, Hana got up from the bed. Picking up the clothes that lay on the black wooden floor, she quietly made her way towards the bathroom. She needed to take a cold shower or she would fall asleep again.

The water felt so nice against her skin, smoothly cleaning her body and mind of yesterday's events. After changing clothes and putting on a black hoodie and some comfy pants, she went downstairs and into the kitchen. The monster that was now growling in her belly demanded attention.

As she was finishing her cereal bowl she heard slow footsteps approaching her from behind.

"Wow, if it isn't Hana, the piglet. Don't you get tired of eating?"

"I need all that extra energy to stand jerks like you" Hana replied as she focused on finishing her breakfast.

"If you say so... Just don't come up to me later asking for some shit to lose weight" He joked with a smug face.

"As if I would get fat," Hana said proudly "I work out too much"

Yoongi scoffed at her and ruffled her hair affectionately as he went to the fridge to grab something to eat.

If anyone from the outside had heard the exchange, they would have concluded that they did not get along. It was quite the opposite though. Yoongi and Hana had the same kind of sarcastic humor, and both made sure to put it into practice oftenly (especially with those who pissed them off).

She was very fond of him. In the last 2 years, and as a great doctor, he had already saved her ass on more than one occasion.

After finishing medical school, the blonde had found himself drowned in debt, so he had spent the time before entering the Kinkou clan in the drug business. According to him, the money he had earned from amphetamine trafficking far exceeded what he could have earned as a doctor, despite that being his true vocation.

His knowledge in medicine and narcotics plus his discretion and efficiency, made him one of the most valuable members of the group.

He was really good looking too. Definitely a bonus.

"How was yesterday? Something interesting?"

"Well, yeah. Apparently, the big guys have infiltrated a couple of agents in Shurima. Ji Yong wants to get ahead of them and make the most of the situation."

"I guess someone is going to be very busy from now on" he said looking at her.

"What can I say? I like to work" She declared, a smirk on her lips.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"No fucking way"

"You have no choice."

Sometimes Hana could be too headstrong, trying to convince her was harder than trying to get Yoongi out of bed. Ji Yong had learned that the hard way.

He had called her early in his office to discuss her next job. She definitely hadn't expected this.

"I want some action, don't force me to follow around a spoiled rich kid please." Hana pleaded.

"That spoiled rich kid is the key to access the database of the Security Ministry. And only a pretty face like yours won't raise suspicions while we are busy doing that"

Kim Sang Chul had been appointed as the new head of the department less than 6 months ago. As a stoic and ambitious man, he had been in the conservative political scene for more than 20 years. His new acquired position implied an increase in the power he had been seeking for so long, but also in the responsibilities that came along with it.

Usually, the big mafias like Kinkou had the police controlled by using extortion and bribes, so they weren't any threat. However, it was more difficult to do that with the top government officials (despite the fact that in the past they had not made any effort to put an end to their supremacy).

Jiyong didn't understand his sudden interest in bringing down Shurima. And the fact that those leaked documents possesed names and information about his own subordinates of the Busan headquarters wasn't a good sign either.

Kinkou had spies. Those Shurima motherfuckers were plotting something.

"He's his only son, he doesn't have a wife or that many close friends."

"Poor guy" Hana said, faking sorrow. Ji yong decided to ignore that last remark.

"Kim Taehyung is our best tool to blackmail Sang Chul. We can't get shit from his father, he's too clean. However, there's rumors about his kid... he tries to keep the them to a minimum, but I have people everywhere, it's not that easy."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Hana asked as she went to sit on his desk, crossing her legs as she did so.

Jiyong watched her deeply. After a while, he smirked.

"Get close to him."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoever said that the Seoul headquarters fell short in terms of extravagance compared to the mansion would be lying.

The modern and sparkling skyscraper stood proudly towards the night sky of the city. Located in the bustling center of Seoul and at first glance, it looked like your regular office building of a popular fashion magazine. However, that was only the efficient cover of the place where the business of the most important criminal organization in Korea took place.

It was efficiently divided into several departments. Some of them focused on gun trafficking, and others in planning bribes, extortions, scams or murders.

One of the most important and secure areas was the laboratory, as Yoongi called it. Due to the time he spent working with sugar-like substances, everyone outside the gang had come to know him as Suga.

Several chemist and other personnel under his command, were responsible for producing and processing all substances that were then taken to the streets or to the pockets of the magnates of the city (mostly the latter).

On the lower floors, besides finding all the possible facilities (pool, spa, rest areas and the bedrooms of some of the guys), was the large gym where Hana and the other members worked out and trained their combat skills.

Finally, on the upper part of the building they had a gambling den and Hana's favorite place, the night club. It was the most elegant and luxurious place on the headquarters and where all parties and meetings were held. More than one difficult deal had been closed thanks to the distraction offered by exotic dancers, music, alcohol and other substances.

So why was Hana right now resting on one of the comfy couches of the club waiting for T.O.P?

«Man, this place brings back so many memories...but I wonder why he told me to meet up here »

As if reading her thoughts, Seung Hyun showed up.

She got up to greet him, quickly noticing he wasn't alone. Two young men were walking by his side. One of them, the taller one, had light brown hair and one of the most beautiful faces Hana had ever seen. He carried himself so elegantly that she could easily picture him walking down the runway in one of the most important fashion shows of Europe.

The other guy had black hair and walked with an aura that screamed "I'm cool". Despite looking intimidating at first glance, as soon as she saw him smiling at her, she forgot momentarily all her worries. «He's cute »

Slowly approaching them, she returned the smile.

"Hana, you're here." Seung Hyun greeted her "Let me introduce you to Jin and J-Hope"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! :D
> 
> Bts members keep appearing little by little, guess who's in next chapter? ;)
> 
> PD: I'm sorry if the story is advancing slowly, I think it'll be a long one haha


	4. Surprises

"I guess I should do the same then"

"Oh, there's no need, Hana. Who wouldn't know you?" J-Hope said with a mysterious expression on his face. "Well, at least I do"

Hana didn't like how he seemed to be watching her from head to toe. She felt exposed and she wasn't used to it. During all these years she had tried to keep a low-profile, only few people being able to link together her face and name when they met her. It came in handy, as none of her victims knew how dangerous she was and put mistakenly their guard down.

So the fact that J-Hope seemed to know more about her than what he probably should, annoyed the girl.

"She's for sure beautiful in person, don't you agree with me Hobi?" Jin said, triying to calm things down, sensing that the atmospthere was getting tense.

He instantly changed his expression and managed an almost natural smile, as if nothing had happened.

"Yes... like a wild flower."

«Wild is, without a doubt, one good word to describe me» Hana thought.

T.O.P, who had been silently watching the exchange, proceeded then to lead the group to one of the upper private sections of the club. Those areas were normally exclusive for the VIP costumers or the gang members for when they needed to take care of important deals. The place was really fancy, furnished with black and white couches and tables, the neon lights creating a cool vibe. After they all sat down, he looked at Hana and started talking.

"J-Hope here, is one of the best counterfeiters of the country. He has worked efficiently for us in numerous occasions providing all the documents we needed to outsmart the police and avoid being caught. He's someone who has worked discreetly for us for a long time."

"I see... But I still don't know where you want to go with this" she was confused.

J. Hope laughed for a little and then flashed her a toothy grin.

"Congratulations Hana, you're going to college"

"Wait, what?"

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Hahahahahahaha"

"It's not funny, Zico"

"Fuck yeah it is, I can already hear you complaining about all those SNU filthy rich mutherfuckers" He continued laughing as Hana crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be? Like, at the brothel with your hoes?"

"Come on Hana, don't be rude" Yongguk said, a grin on his face "you know he needs them because he can't have you"

"Nah, she wants me, she just hasn't figured it out yet" Zico argued back.

"Can you stop talking like I'm not here?"

She groaned in exasperation. She had come to the house a few hours ago, and was now in one of the spacious living rooms, resting alongside her two fellow members.

Normally, Zico was hardly at the house, too busy with work (which involved monitoring the activities of the workers at the brothel and recruiting new escorts). It was nice to have him back, albeit being a pain in the ass sometimes.

He loved to prank the girl and mess with her head whenever he could. That was however, just his good side. Behind that jokster facade, Zico was ruthless, a crazy and almost psychotic character. Hana was happy that he had been with them for many years, or she would definitely fear him (as whoever that got in his way did).

But she wasn't in the mood for his antics right now. The prior conversation with T.O.P and those two guys at the club still fresh and repeating on her mind.

 

"Wait, what?"

"Just as he said. G-Dragon and I have set up everything for you to go to the same class as Taehyung. You will enter his inner circle and do whatever you need to do to get the information we want. You're gonna be given a new identity and background, and all your past records will disappear. From now on, you're not Hana anymore."

"Then... who am I?" Hana asked Seung Hyun, half joking, half serious.

"Kwon Yuri. The only daughter of Kwon Young Woo, the president of the japanese videogamess company Kyocera. We've had evidence of his involvement in several illegal businesses for a long time, so he has kindly offered himself to be part of your alibi. Your mother is Japanese, and that's why you have lived in Kyoto for most of your life. Your father has sent you to Seoul to finish your law studies and to keep you out from the public eye. It's a must you keep your true identity well hidden"

"Thank goodness I can speak japanese" Hana stated after taking in all the information.

"This is your new ID" Said J-Hope as he extended his hand to give her the document. Shortly after, he put down on the table a leather briefcase. "This contains all the cards and documents you will need, information about your family background and the adress and keys of your new flat"

"Does that mean I can't return to the mansion?"

"You can. It's just to keep up appearances. Looking normal, you know. Even if that's hard for you" T.O.P joked.

"By the way, you haven't told me yet what this guy is doing here" She furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at Jin. He smiled sweetly at her and opened his beautiful mouth, saying something she hadn't expect at all.

"Maybe you should learn to respect your teachers"

 

Deep in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed the cushion that was flying her way until it was too late, colliding abruptly with her now angry face.

"I'm talking to you!"

"Can't you see I'm ignoring you, Zico?" she tried hitting him back, but he was too fast and dodged it like a pro.

"You act like kids" Yongguk said rolling his eyes. Putting down the book he was reading, The Prince by Machiavelli, he threw Hana a questioning look. "So, when are you moving out? And what about your other work?"

"In two days. Winter break is over and lessons have already started. And don't worry, I will continue to carry out whatever Ji Yong orders me to do. I don't think this thing will be that difficult"

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hana opened the penthouse door after introducing the password and her fingerprint on the electronic lock and left the only suitcase she was carrying on the corner of the room.

The building was located in a quiet residential area next to the university, and Hana was beyond grateful that she would only have to walk for 10 minutes to get there. It was a nice one, perfectly suited for someone like Yuri, the heir to a large videogame company. She had studied the building and had concluded that the security measures were also top notch, which could maybe work in her favour or totally the opposite, she didn't know yet.

The major drawback was that there was another penthouse, which meant she would have to share the floor and the private elevator with a complete stranger, or as someone would call it, a neighbour. Hana didn't like that idea, she was not good with people and didn't want to risk someone asking questions or disturbing her. Of course, she could act really well and put on a perfect facade (there lay the key to her success), but she preferred to save herself the trouble.

As she went in, she took the time to study the apartment. Inside it seemed even bigger. The living room and kitchen made up what was the core of the house. Her bedroom and bathroom were on the upper floor, led by a long staircase. The walls, made of tinted glass, surrounded the entire area and displayed the imposing Seoul night skyline.

Everything was decorated with white and gold wood furniture, sofas, and dining tables. It was really elegant and cozy. The perfect place for someone with a lot of money.

After having unpacked and accommodated herself to her new home, she took her computer out and began studying the files Jin had sent her the past day.

At his age of only 26, he was the youngest teacher at the prestigious school. She didn't understand why a successful man like him would be involved with the mafia in the first place. Not that she cared anyways. She just needed him to cover her ass in uni and everything would be great. She didn't plan on taking any exams or doing stupid homework, she wasn't there for that.

As he had been Taehyung's teacher for over 3 years, he was also a very useful key to know more about the guy, like the files he had sent demonstrated.

She was going over them when she suddenly started hearing noises. She tried to ignore them at first, thinking that they came from the street. But as time passed, they became more and more rhythmic and annoying, until she couldn't concentrate anymore.

In a hurry, she decided to go out of the apartment, realizing then that the noise came from the penthouse next door, and fiercely pressed the doorbell of her neighbour's house. The noise finally stopped and a few moments later she heard the door being unlocked.

She froze in place, she had expected an old rich man to open the door. Definitely not a half naked guy. He was only wearing some sport pants, his naked upper torso on full display. She couldn't help her gaze slowly going down, admiring the hard and defined abs of the boy. When she finally looked up, she saw one of the hottest guys she had ever laid her eyes on. He had light brown hair, which was now semi wet and sticking to his forehead due to the sweat, and a pair of black orbs that drew her in. She was sure he could have looked sweet if he was smiling, but right now, with his brows furrowed and an angry gaze, he looked really annoyed.

"Who are you and why are you pressing my doorbell like a madwoman?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoho I wonder who it is ;)


	5. Ties

"Who are you and why are you pressing my doorbell like a madwoman?"

Hana was in such a state of stupor that she almost forgot what she had come to do. The look on the face of the boy, dark and intimidating eyes never leaving her face, urged the girl to speak up. Hana recovered quickly from her momentary daze, that prior feeling of annoyance coming back to life like fire. She tried to control it though, putting on her best smile, and through gritted teeth she finally answered him.

"Well, it seemed someone was getting murdered over here. Are you throwing punchs to the wall or something?" She faked a little laugh, but the poisonous sarcasm was still evident in her words.

"The name is Yuri, by the way. Nice to meet you" She took her hand out in an attempt to shake his.

He eyed her from head to toe, a calm an unbothered expression replacing his previous one. He stood still for what seemed like an hour, and completely ignoring her friendly act, he dryly replied, "I'm training... No murder yet, though"

As if to prove his point, he raised his fist in a menancing way, biceps muscles flexing while doing so. The fabric bandages on his hand partly hid the blue and purple bruises covering the white knuckles, result most probably, of weeks of constant abuse.

Hana wasn't going to let him think she was intimidated by his behavior. She was growing too tired of the guy's disrespect. If she hadn't been forced to keep her composure, he would be already wincing in pain on the floor, begging for release.

She loved when they did that.

«Patience Hana, you can't fight some random guy on the first day»

"I figured out that much, but can you do it silently?" She tried again.

"I wonder... Are you done? I'd love to get back to it"

«But maybe you can murder him on the second one...»

"You've got some nerve" she muttered under her breath. Trying to calm down her violent instincts, she warned him in what she hoped would seem a nice and subtle way.

"Watch out. Have a great night". Without another word, she turned in her heels, leaving the guy standing next to his partly open door, as he watched her silently until she disappeared inside the apartment.

«What's his problem? The prettier they are, the worse their personality is, I swear»

Getting in the penthouse again, Hana went directly to her bedroom on the top floor, the silk bed sheets tempting her to fall on them. She tucked herself in with the computer by her side, about to finally read the rest of the files, the ones she hand't been able to finish earlier thanks to the asshole next door.

As she was peacefully going over the data of Taehyung's network, her body suddenly froze, eyes growing bigger and dread slaping her in the face. Because in one of the numerous pages and in bold letters, two words were written next to the picture of a young guy's face. A face she could have easily recognized anywhere.

Jeon Jungkook, Taehyung's best friend.

 

Her neighbour.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

"That could work in our favour"

Were the words Ji Yong had pronounced over the phone the night before. To be honest, Hana wasn't entirely sure about it. She had to still work for Kinkou and take part in their activities, it was risky to do so while keeping her cover intact. And talking to the guy again?

Oh god, no.

As she got dressed and ready to go out of the apartment she stopped for a moment to check her appearance in the mirror. Her black and long hair flowed like a wavy cascade against her back, the grey dress she was wearing hugging her tightly in all the right places. With the light makeup she had put on (a little bit of pink gloss and eyeliner) and her natural rosy cheeks, she emanated a false aura of innocence. She looked rich, elegant and inviting. Perfectly fitting for the situation.

After only 10 minutes walking, she spotted the famous private university, the big and magestic gates were open as they welcomed her and other students inside the campus. The law faculty was right in the middle, a centenary building painted in all white that resembled an old greek temple, with tall pillars guarding the entrance.

She hurried and went in, looking for Jin. She had studied the school's schedule and planes to perfection (one of the advantages of having a photographic memory), so she knew exactly where she needed to go in order to find him. She located the older guy in one of the main classrooms, the one where she would have her lectures from now on. He was sitting on his desk, looking as good as ever and focused on reading some documents. But when he heard Hana he stood up, sternly looking at her through his round glasses.

"Hana. You are late"

"You do realize you're working for me, right?" She mockingly said, raising her left eyebrow at him. "And it's Yuri now"

"You knew you had a reunion with the headmaster this morning. New students are supposed to introduce themselves and he kept waiting for you."

"What a pity... I really wanted to meet the old man" She sarcastically pouted. "I'm sure you came up with an excuse for me, am I right? You're not my teacher. Remember that."

He looked taken aback by her words, his lip twitching in annoyance. Hana wasn't nice, especially not with people who crossed their boundaries, even if they happened to be older. Jin didn't seem like a bad person, but she needed him to remember he was talking to someone who could break his bones with just the bat of an eyelid (and wouldn't doubt to do so if needed).

"I know that, but you will make things difficult for me if you just do whatever you want. I won't be able to cover your ass everytime" He looked resigned and Hana smiled triumphantly.

"I believe that's not my problem" She said shrugging her shoulders. "But don't panic, I know how to go unnoticed. I'll just need you to do me a few favours..."

"And what would those favours you talk about imply?" He looked unsure, being a professor in SNU was a hard accomplishment, and the guy had every right to not be happy about the risk of losing his position.

"Patience, you'll know with time... Meanwhile, what about preparing the lesson? Students are coming in and we don't want them to wait too long, right? Not that I mean to tell you what do do, of course."

She loved to tease people and watch their flustered faces and Jin's expression right now wasn't an exception. With those last words, she made her way to the back of the class and sat down in one of the tables while scanning the room and the students that were starting to fill it. All of them were neatly dressed and walked with authority, some of them had kind faces and others looked arrogant, totally the opposite. Hana couldn't decide yet if she liked the environment or not.

Most of the seats were already taken by the time the last person crossed the door. Some of the girls' heads turned to take a better look at the new arrival, little whispers and girly giggles leaving their mouths and joining every step he took.

And, for once, she understood why.

Forget about what she said about Jin's face, because almost in front of her stood the most beautiful man she had ever laid her eyes on. She made a mental note to update the pictures she had of him cause they didn't compare to the reality; not even one bit.

Kim Taehyung was breathtaking. He didn't fit with the rest of the mortals, he was more of an ethereal creature than a simple mortal and she couldn't help herself inspecting his back in case she found some wings attached there. She wasn't sure if they would be black or white though, considering the guy could perfectly pass either as an angel or a hot demon.

He had semi long ash blonde hair that covered most of his forehead and part of his eyes, a few rebellious locks scattered here and there. His dark and deep eyes looked inviting yet mysterious, the type of gaze that was capable of making any girl's legs weak and heart flutter erratically. And that jaw... she was sure it could cut through any material, sharper than a knife.

«Maybe this undercover thing won't be so horrible after all» Hana thought to herself. It was definitely a plus when her targets were good looking; it made pretending a lot easier.

She watched as he smiled and waved kindly at some guys and girls while going to his designed seat. After a few minutes, silence took place and Jin made his way towards the front of the classroom, some of the students opening their books and preparing to take notes.

"Welcome back guys, did you have fun during the holidays? I hope you didn't forget to review these days, because in 2 weeks we'll be having the next midterm exam. It's nice coming back, right?" He laughed as some students groaned at the prospect of having to study again.

"By the way, I want to take a moment to introduce you to our new transferred student. Kwon Yuri, please stand up"

Hana bliked in utter confusion and surprise. When she realized those words were in fact directed at her, she mentally cursed Jin. He was pushing it. «I'm gonna kill this motherfucker, I swear»

She stood up feigning nonchalance and with a forced polite smile she greeted her classmates.

"Hello, my name is Kwon Yuri and I'm 21 years old. I've lived in Japan until now, but I'm half korean so I'm sure we'll be able to communicate very well. Nice to meet you."

All the heads had turned to her as she had started talking. Some of the girls were throwing Hana intense glances, surely judging her clothes and makeup and trying to figure how wealthy she was while most of the guys were blatantly staring, flirty gazes tracing her face and body up and down. It was strange having new students at this point of the course, so a beautiful girl like Hana was a refreshing addition to their academic life.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed Taehyung briefly looking at her, chin resting on his hand with what seemed a devilish smirk. She couldn't say for sure, as it lasted just a few seconds and he went back to his original position in a blink of an eye.

"I hope you guys get along well, for now let's continue with the lesson" Jin announced as he turned on the projector and a series of slides appeared on a big screen. "Today we'll be going over the objectives of the criminal law; retribution, deterrence, incapacitation, rehabilitation and restoration"

«Criminal laws, huh? I think I broke one or two of those... More than once»

The lesson carried on, everyone was focused on listening to the teacher, especially the petite girl that was sitting beside Hana. She wore glasses, and her brows were furrowed in concentration as she wrote down at an incredible speed Jin's words.

"Aren't you going to take notes of that?" She suddenly turned her head and asked Hana with a confused look, noticing she was just blankly staring ahead.

"I can help you out if you don't understand anything" She smiled kindly at her and added "I'm Sora by the way"

"Thank you, but I'm fine. I guess you already know my name so there's no point on telling you again" She tried to dismiss her, having acquaintances was not her goal here, and the girl seemed too bright and pure for her liking.

Even so, her smile didn't falter and she continued to look at Hana with bright eyes.

"Yeah, you're right. It's nice to meet you anyways!"

She had to admit that Sora was kind of pretty, she had a big smile that made her eyes look like half moons and dimples show. Her short brown hair, high nose and small frame added up to the cuteness effect. «Agh, too bright»

The class ended after 2 long and boring hours. The students started to get up, stretching happily their limbs while talking to each other, the class becoming noisy again. Hana scanned the crowd, following each movement of a leaving Taehyung when a hand waving in front of her made her lose track of the guy.

"Hey Yuri, do you want to grab something to eat at the cafeteria? They make the most delicious pancakes, you'll love them!" Sora was barely 20 cm away from her face, a big grin plastered on her face as she waited expectantly for an answer.

Hana wondered if the girl was high on some type of drug, constantly looking like an excited puppy. «Too happy»

"Is there where everyone goes at this time?" Hana asked. If that was the case, chances were she would be able to find the guy again. Plus, she was hungry.

"Yeah! But if we don't hurry we won't find any empty table. Come on" Hana let the girl drag her, rolling her eyes inwardly.

She couldn't wait for this day to end, human beings drained her energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He appeared finally x)


	6. Ebullience

The modern and spacious cafeteria was filled with students, their shallow conversations and lots of different foods; from highly elaborated dishes to really appetizing sweets and desserts, all of them displayed in the most refined ways possible.

«Rich kids have everything... being born in wealthy and loving families must be nice. They get to enjoy all the good shit for free while other kids are stuck with abusive fathers and thugs calling at their door every day.» Hana thought. She knew it, having seen it with her own eyes.

Heck, she had even experienced it.

Life on the streets wasn't pleasant, the dark side of the city covered in its darkness every spark of light that pointlessly tried to reach for a brighter future. She came from an unknown world for her classmates, a world (she hoped), they would be grateful not to live in.

"So, what do you prefer? I would recommend the chocolate muffins, they are to die for!" Sora smiled excitedly like she had been doing since they got out of class.

"Anything is fine." Hana answered absentmindedly, her eyes scanning the room trying to find the guy.

"Are you sure? I'll go take the orders then, wait for me!" She announced and quickly scurried towards the canteen.

Making her way to one of the only empty tables, she sat down comfortably as she studied the student's faces. A few people were throwing glances in her direction, but Taehyung was nowhere in sight. When she turned her gaze away she encountered three girls standing in front of her, looking as if they just came out from the Mean Girls movie.

The Regina george of the pack, she assumed, was followed by other two more or less nasty looking girls. She had a resting bitch face (a beautiful one, she had to admit, but bitchy nevertheless) and a great fashion sense. She smelled like money and royalty and Hana bet she was the typical queen bee, the one that took pleasure in bullying others in her spare time.

"So, you're the famous Kwon Yuri..." Hana was a bit confused by the sudden introduction. "I'm Jennie." 

"Famous?"

"We don't usually have new students, people like to talk."

"And you are casually there to listen everytime, right?" Maybe being ironic wasn't the best way to go, but the words had already slipped out of her mouth before she could even realize it.

"She's witty too, huh." Curiously, she seemed amused by her answer "I have a feeling we'll get along really well."

"What makes you think that?"

"I just know it." Announced arrogantly Jennie.

"I'm sure you do..." «She must be stupid. What does she want?» 

Saying Hana wasn't used to interact with other girls her age was no lie, even if she usually knew how to. But this time, she couldn't decipher if Jennie was being friendly just because she wanted something from her alter ego, or if she was trying to set her up. Most probably the first option, she thought.

"Krystal and Hyuna here," she said pointing to the tall girl on her left and the foxy looking one on her right "are helping me to throw a party this weekend, nothing too scandalous of course but everyone is dying to come, invited or not. It's going to be fun, what do you think?

"Not my type of thing."

As she was getting ready to put an end to the boring conversation and resume her previous task, she saw Sora hurriedly walking towards the table with two food trays in her hands, in them some chocolate muffins and drinks. Upon arriving, Hana noticed how her face suddenly went pale at the sight in front of her.

"I see you have already met Sora." The look of utter despise on Jennie's face and the venom in her words were hard to miss, and Hana wondered what was the reason behind that reaction.

"Hello Jennie." answered back said girl in an somewhat careful tone.

"So you run food errands now?" Jennie asked as she signalled the plates in her hold. "Well, I guess that suits you better."

"Am I missing something here?" Hana eyed them suspiciously, high school drama was not her thing, but Sora was a nice girl and Jennie's minions' mocking laugh in the back pissed her off.

"I suggest you to stay away from her, for your own good. The invitation is still up, I know you'll make the right choice. See you."

And just as abruptly as she came, she was gone, an aura of dignity and arrogance lingering in the air.

"What was that about?"

"She hates me." Sora laughed awkwardly and sat down.

"I could figure out that much." Hana decided to inquire a little more on the matter. "But why?"

"I wonder about that all the time..." She rapidly changed the topic and explained "I mean, she's beautiful, wealthy and popular. She makes sure to maintain that spot by putting others down whenever she can."

"How nice."

"Yeah... and if that was not enough, she's rumored to be sleeping with Kim Taehyung. It seems that karma doesn't exist, or at least it doesn't seem to work on her."

«This is getting fun... guess Jennie won't like me that much from now on.»

"And why is sleeping with him that good?"

"It's not like I'll ever know." She joked. "Have you seen his face? That man is a blessing sent from heaven to help us survive this cruel world."

"Guess we'll have to find out." Hana muttered "Are you free this weekend?" Sora blinked a few times, the question taking her by surprise.

"Ye-yes, why? Hana looked at the petite girl, a smirk growing on her face.

"Prepare your best outfit. We have a party to attend."

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"I-I'm still not sure about this, Yuri."

Standing in front of Jennie's white and black lighted concrete residence, Hana and Sora quietly observed as a large number of people started to arrive to its beautiful gardens and main entrance. Some pop music that she didn't recognize was blaring loudly through the spread out speakers, the smell of alcohol filling up the night air and the two young girls' nostrils. 

Hana wasn't that thrilled about the party either, and even though she had made sure to wear the tightest little red dress she owned, she wasn't there to have fun.

Well, maybe just a little.

Throughout the only two days that she had been able to attend lessons, she hadn't seen Taehyung too much. He seemed to disappear during breaks and the only thing she had until now caught sight of the boy was his backside when she sat behind him in class.

But if she only knew one thing, was that he would be there, mainly because of how Jennie had constantly blabbered about his hot boyfriend and friends coming today.

From the corner of her eye, she watched as Sora fidgeted nervously in her cute white pleated skirt and pink lace top. Hana could tell she wasn't used to this kind of situations; from what she had picked up in the short time she had become acquainted with her, was that she didn't do too well in situations involving a lot of people, especially when it meant stepping inside the house of a girl that didn't seem to like her that much.

"What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Believe me, I can't count them all. She didn't invite me." Dread was evident on Sora's traits, uneasiness spreading out in her entire body.

"Who cares? She will be too fucking drunk to recognize your face." Hana said as she carelessly waved a hand in the air, as if trying to dispatch her worries away.

"I don't drink alcohol, or wear this type of revealing clothes. Hell, I don't even do parties. Why did I agree on coming? I can't do it..."

"Oh, shut up! You're going to get in, drink loads of shitty alcohol and dance like it's the last night of your life. Maybe even hook up with some random guy. And you're going to enjoy it."

"I-I..."

"Let's go." Hana wasted no time and grabbed her arm guiding her through the crowded place.

The interior of the house oozed elegance and exuberance, too ostentatious for Hana's taste, but she thought it fit perfectly with Jennie's personality. Bodies were scattered around the first floor, pressed against each other as they moved along to the beat of some old Chris Brown's song.

Hana recognized some of her classmates, a few of them passed out miserably on the couches, and she wondered where did all that previous poise and almightiness go. Her toughts were interrupted as she heard a voice calling her name in a rather annoying way.

"Yuri, I'm glad you could make it." Jennie was stunning; with a little black velvet dress she easily captured the attention of every partially sober person in the room. Too bad her true nature eclipsed her beautiful physical features.

"Nothing too scandalous, huh?" Hana mocked her past statement, this one was definitely not a discreet party.

"You know what they say, go big or go home." She brushed her hair back with pride, as if to imply how easy it was for her to organize something like this. And Hana knew she was probably right.

Sora, partly hidden behind Hana and camouflaged by the crowd, was trying her best to not get noticed by Jennie. Her weak attempt to do so came into a halt as someone brushed past against her, causing her to trip over until the now cold and prying gaze of Jennie was settled directly on the petite girl. 

"Why is she here? Now you want to take over my own house too?" The words were spit with disdain and disgust.

She clearly wasn't happy. At all.

«What does she mean?» Hana was puzzled once more, but decided she had to do something or else she would have to deal with those two arguing and the extra attention from everyone around.

Before Sora could even respond, she tried to distract her, "Look! Isn't that Taehyung?"

She rapidly pointed her finger at a random guy far in the back of the room and watched amused as it worked better than she had expected. Jennie turned her head excitedly faster than lightning and Hana took that moment as a chance to escape with Sora from the dumb girl.

«She looked like a lost puppy waiting for her master, how pathetic.»

"Thank you, Yuri." Sora looked relieved. "Great way to escape." she laughed.

"Don't thank me yet, because I'm going to get you drunk. Wait here."

"O-Ok."

Hana went around scanning everything, every route of escape and every blind spot. Old habits, she supposed. She finally located her target, the artificial source of energy and happiness, or what people liked to call it, alcohol.

At this point in her life, she was used to drinking. And she had to.

She couldn't allow herself to get drunk, just to look like she was. A seemingly tipsy and therefore harmless girl wouldn't mean any apparent danger. It worked in her favour every time.

Grabbing two random cups she made her way again to where she left Sora, only to realize she wasn't alone anymore. A tall and lean figure was in front of her, talking about something enthusiastically, his cute dimples showing. He had brown hair, parted in the middle with some strands falling on his forehead, full fleshy lips on display.

She had seen his face before. He was one of Taehyung closest friends and one of the smartest individuals in her class. Kim Namjoon.

"Yuri! You're here. Let me introduce you to Namjoon, he's the class representative and my study buddy." Sora said innocently with a smile.

She swore she saw a glint of disappointment flashing through his brown eyes, but Sora didn't seem to pick it up fast enough. The boy then faced Hana, and with his eyes turning into half moons, he smiled sweetly and greeted her.

"Hi! Nice to meet you. Sora talks a lot about you, I'm happy she's met someone so nice. I know it's not that easy to make friends here."

«Nice? Friends? Maybe I should quit Kinkou and pursue an acting career.»

"She's exaggerating. Nice meeting you too."

His smile was briefly interrupted as he squinted his eyes at someone located behind them, waving his hand enthusiastically and motioning for said person to step closer to where they were.

"Hey Jk! Come!"

Hana had a bad feeling, that nickname sounded oddly familiar to the name of a certain annoying brown haired neighbour of hers. She hoped she was wrong and that said male wouldn't suddenly appear from behind her.

Tough luck. Because that was exactly what happened.

As he slowly and reluctantly approached the group, Namjoon protectively put an arm around his broad shoulders and proceed to introduce him to the girls, "This is my friend Jungkook. He's a little bit shy around new people, excuse him."

«Fuck my life. Didn't consider he would be here too.»

Jungkook just nodded his head at them, not really paying attention. It didn't seem he was really excited to be there anyways. As he lifted his head, his eyes were met with Hana's face, which didn't have an excited look either.

His normally neutral face was replaced with a sparkle of surprise, making his eyes resemble those of a bunny, a cute one. It only lasted a few seconds though, and his usual cold face and attitude came back almost instantly.

Through his hard gaze he seemed to be demanding an explanation of why was Hana there, urging her to leave immediately at the same time. They both exchanged long stares, trying to appear as intimidating as possible.

"Do you happen to know each other?" Namjoon asked, curious. "If stares could kill people, I swear someone would be already dead." He laughed politedly at his own joke, not even realizing that his statement wasn't too far from reality.

"No, we don't." Were Jungkook's words as he turned his eyes away from Hana.

«This brat...Shy my ass, he's the most obnoxious guy I have ever met.»

"Well, then we should change that." Namjoon smiled innocently, trying to light up the mood and showing his cute dimples in the process. "We're hanging out with some friends upstairs. Why don't you two come?"

Hana wondered if by those friends, he meant Taehyung. She decided to take the risk, not having another plan right now anyways. And if going with Namjoon and his friends annoyed her bratty neighbour, she was all up for it.

"Why not?" She swore she heard Jungkook groaning.

And a sly smile crept on her face.


	7. Wager

The second floor of the house was much quieter, with only a few scattered individuals out there.

Some R&B beats, mixed with the voices of the people downstairs, sounded faintly in the background as the two girls followed Jungkook and Namjoon's footsteps.

"Where are we?" Sora asked as they arrived in front of a large wooden door.

Just when Namjoon was about to open his mouth, Jungkook pushed the doors open, revealing the cozy interior of the room. Going inside, Hana couldn't help but admire in awe the elegant decoration.

Mahogany walls covered with various paintings that looked like something out of the Renaissance gave the place a classy look, which judging by the poker and pool table placed in the center, was some type of play room. 

On the corner of the huge room there was a bar with leather stools and sofas. The large glass shelves of the bar were loaded with different expensive alcoholic drinks, and it made Hana wonder if she was actually in heaven. 

As she was scanning the room, her gaze fell on a familiar figure.

Seated elegantly on one of the couches, drink in hand, was the man she had hoped to find all night.

Taehyung.

His ash blond hair was a little disheveled in a perfectly measured way, with some silky and rebellious locks covering part of his thick brows. A white striped blouse hung loosely from his built torso, but Hana attention fell almost instantly on his legs and on how tightly his black leather pants hugged them.

His face looked ethereal as she had previously observed, but it seemed to be painted with a tinge of annoyance. She wondered if the reason behind it was a certain irritating brown haired girl sitting too close for comfort on his right side.

Jennie was leaning over his figure, mouthing something on his ear just to giggle stupidly like a fifteen year old girl afterwards.

«Love makes you braindead. Well... she probably has always been.»

Hana laughed quietly at her own joke just to be interrupted by Jennie's high pitched voice, who had finally become aware of their presence.

"I see you have brought company. Hi Yuri." She scanned the two girls with a smug look. "That nerdy friend of yours has balls coming here, but since I'm in a good mood right now I'll let it be."

At her words, Taehyung looked up to focus his attention on Hana. His light brown eyes scanned her up and down slowly with an unreadable expression. Without removing his intense gaze from her face, he parted his plump lips and asked "Who is this?"

He had a deep and low voice, something she hadn't expected at all. She liked it, it was the type of voice that would lure you in, making you forget about everyone and everything.

"She's the new exchange student. Do you know Kyocera, the japanese videogames company? She's the daughter of Young Woo, the president." Jennie explained rapidly, not even wasting one second.

"I don't think I ever mentioned that." Hana knew that sooner or later people would investigate where she came from, but it was remarkable how fast Jennie had done it.

"Oh there's no need. I told you, news travel fast. In this college we all know each other very well, and we like to keep it that way."

"She's a control freak." Jungkook voice surprised Hana. He had already a glass in his hand as he made his way onto one of the couches next to Taehyung.

Taehyung smirked at the comment and fist bumped Jungkook, who had a devilish expression on his face. The only trace of emotion she had seen in the guy until now.

"Come on guys, it's too soon to scare her." Namjoon tried to light up the mood. A habit of his, Hana had noticed.

"It takes a whole lot more than that." Hana said as she paced around across the room, stopping in front of the poker table and caressing the wood patterns absentmindedly. "I didn't peg you for a poker enthusiast, Jennie."

"And you're right. The house was already decorated when I bought it." She said looking at her red nails.

"More like when your father bought it for you." Sora mumbled weakly but Hana was fast to catch it. She didn't get the animosity between them. Even so, she decided to ignore the comment and continue.

"That's a shame. Poker is a great way to get to know someone. If you've ever watched a documentary about wildlife, about predators, in particular, you'll get what I mean. Before they take down prey, they stalk it attentively and carefully; they notice every move, they analyze and come up with an attack plan. The same goes for poker."

The words were directed at Jennie, but her eyes told otherwise. Locked with those of Taehyung, a devious smirk made an appearance on her face.

"Why don't we test that theory, hmm?" Taehyung responded back, challenging.

Jennie was fast to break the electrifiyng tension that had formed in the air in just a spare of seconds, looking confused at Taehyung.

"Are we really going to play poker at my own party?"

"You can always go downstairs, I don't care."

"Could be fun." Namjoon intervened. "I'm tired of just drinking anyways."

Hana smiled victoriously. It was her favourite game, and one in which she by far excelled. Those who can deceive, have more chances to survive. That statement could apply to both Poker and her job.

Sora looked reluctant to play but she sat down nonetheless, figuring out she had no choice anyways. Jungkook hadn't uttered a single word since the control freak comment, but it seemed like he was up for a round as he had already left his seat and had moved towards one of the leather chairs of the table. The rest of them did the same.

Silence danced across the room as they exchanged different looks.

"So... are we betting money, right?" Sora said, breaking the ice for once. She felt awkward but anything was better than having to endure Jennie's scrutinizing gaze on her persona.

"Actually, I have a better idea." Taehyung announced. "Let's give it a little twist. It's a party after all, right?" Both Sora and Namjoon exchanged worried looks.

"What do you have in mind?" Hana looked thrilled, urging him to continue.

"Strip poker"

Hana burst out laughing, shocking everyone on the table. It had been a while since she felt the rush of adrenaline going trough her body, and it made her really excited.

"What? No! I'm not getting naked!" Sora said, her face flushed in embarrasment.

"It could be fun" Namjoon said as his gaze fell discreetly on Sora's body.

"You can leave whenever you want. It's not like you were going to last that long anyways." Jungkook said with a bored expression.

His words seemed to have fueled something inside Sora, because her face changed drastically at that moment into a serious one and a firm "I'll play." came out of her.

Hana decided to speak before they started to bet, a plan already taking shape on her mind. "Lets set some rules first. Whoever folds their cards will choose between a dare suggested by the winner of the round or taking a piece of clothing off. Accessories don't count. And the final winner gets to choose a dare for the losers as well. Sounds good?"

"So either we lose our money or our dignity..."

"Doesn't count if you didn't have one to start off." Jennie became enraged at Jungkook's words. The guy always managed to get on her nerves and it pissed her off greatly.

"Well, now that everything is set I guess we can start right?" When Namjoon received some affirmative nods, he added "I'll deal the cards then."

It all went by smoothly the first rounds. Some childish dares were performed without anyone having to take off important pieces of clothing.

After half an hour Jennie had already lost most of her money so she decided to stop playing, excusing herself with something alongside the lines of having to greet some guests, but Hana didn't buy it. She was just bad at the game. No surprise there.

Not that they were horrible either, but Sora was just too innocent to lie and Namjoon was a big bluffer. It hadn't taken her even one minute to figure them out perfecly, reading them like a book in every one of their plays.

On the other hand, Taehyung and Jungkook were more of a threat. It was far more difficult to see behind their cold stone faces and steady game style. She was confident though. She had been making mistakes purposely, apparently losing her temper and making not so good decisions. She managed to be in between them in terms of money, just like she wanted.

An unaware opponent was no opponent whatsoever.

In the next few rounds the stakes were much higher. The big blind was now on one thousand dollars so losing was not an option for anyone. It was time to play seriously and try to take them out from the game.

When the firs two cards were dealt to each one of them, Hana took the time to observe their expressions before watching her own cards. She knew Sora had a weak hand judging by her face, it was really evident, especially for someone that had spent some time with her. 

The round of betting then started. Namjoon was nearly in red numbers and being the big bling was not helping. As it wasn't having no shirt or shoes on.

Jungkook as the small blind then called the bet, and everyone else did so except for Sora, who folded her cards as the safe player she was. Hana could tell that the idea of having to take either her top or skirt in case she wouldn't comply with the dare, was making her really uncomfortable.

Then the three community cards were dealt and the betting round resumed.

"All in." It was evident that this was the last ray of hope for Namjoon, who knew that if he didn't win this round he would be out of the game.

"Fold"

"Call"

"Call"

Just Hana and Taehyung continued to play, Jungkook deciding to fold. The two cards burned in Hana's hands; a pair of Fives combined with the Five of spades on the table secured her a three of a kind, a pretty good hand, so she was confident.

As two more cards were put on the table the last round of betting started.

"What do you say Yuri?" As Namjoon couldn't raise anymore even if he wanted, it was just between Taehyung and her.

"Raise. Five thousand more." She said moving ten black chips forward with a calm expression.

"You've got some balls, Yuri." Taehyung looked at her, amused. Hana smirked, and arching her brow she answered.

"I have good cards." She knew he couldn't tell if she was bluffing or not due to all the previous mind games, but after a long silence he decided to call the bet.

"At this point I'm only curious to know if you're lying." They both exchanged looks and then he proceeded to show his cards.

"Just a pair of Queens, huh?" Namjoon smiled triumphantly at Taehyung who just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "A pair of Aces." he said proudly.

"Say goodbye to your money, boys." Hana placed her cards on the table, and with a victorious smile she collected all the chips.

"I hate you already." Namjoon sighed in defeat, his hopes totally crushed as soon as he saw her hand. "God... don't be too perverse with the dare please. I lost all my money, let me at least keep whatever dignity I have left."

"Don't worry. You're going to thank me later for this." Hana glared maliciously at Namjoon and Sora. "Seven minutes in heaven it is."

They both looked at each other, their cheeks getting red with embarassment. The realization of having to spend some time alone, half naked and in a tiny closet hit them hard. Hana was having so much fun with this. She had noticed how he had been looking at the petite girl all night long, but seeing that he still hadn't made a single move forced her to take control of the situation.

"Let's make it thirty. Everyone knows nothing good happens in only seven minutes."

They were at a loss for words and Taehyung indecent comment only fueled more their nervousness.

"What are you waiting for? I don't think you want to lose another piece of clothing, Sora." Taehyung mockingly said.

"But wait! What about the game? I'm still in!" Sora looked at Hana, in hopes of receiving a little mercy from the black haired girl.

"You don't have to worry about that. We'll just play between us three. No one will touch your money so you can get it back later."

An exasperated look flashed across her face. With no chances left to escape her cruel fate, Sora just accepted defeat. Getting up from the table, both Namjoon and her went to the entrance.

They followed Taehyung, who had kindly offered to take them to a place where they could carry out the dare.

So now just Jungkook and Hana were left on the room. No words were spoken for a few seconds, the silence heavy and uncomfortable.

Now that she had the chance to take a good look at his (as much as she hated to admit it) handsome face, she noticed some details she had missed previously.

Like for example the cute freckle that he had right under his lower lip and that normally went unnoticed or how his nose would crease when he was in deep thought.

His hair was parted in the middle of his forehead with some strands styled back, the dim lights of the room making it appear darker than usual, almost black. He looked hot, and his partially unbuttoned blue shirt was not helping Hana in her weak attempt to tear her gaze away from the young male.

"I would tell you to take a photo, but I don't think it would make me justice."

Jungkook said with a mocking tone looking directly into her eyes, the corner of his mouth lifting upwards, teasing her. She remembered now why she hated his guts.

"Why don't you move your butt and go grab us some drinks? You folded your cards too." Hana ignored the comment and signalled with her head the glass cabinet with the alcoholic beberages.

Jungkook just shook his head in annoyance and went to do as he was told. He came back not much later with three glasses in his hands and Hana took one of them, the taste of cognac invading slowly her taste buds. It seemed like an expensive one, which was not a surprise in the least.

Then, lifting her eyes from the licor, she smirked at Jungkook.

"Now remove your shirt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow wow
> 
> Yeah I know, it took a while for me to update. Sorry!!
> 
> Things will get a little crazy in the next chapter ;)
> 
> If someone doesn't understand poker just let me know
> 
> By the way, I love Jennie, her character is purely fictional so don't hate me hahaha
> 
> Till next time!


End file.
